Metamorphosis
by BanphrionsiaCeltiteach
Summary: History tells of a great kingdom called Hyrule, a place of justice and light, blessed by the holy Goddesses, but then again, history is often known to lie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.**

**Warnings: Not much in this chapter. Some people die. There's some blood.**

_ The muscles in her shoulder strained, beginning to ache after being held in the same position for so long. The stars alone hung in the sky on the moonless night. A sharp autumn wind whistled and whipped through the trees, biting through the clothing of the woman crouched in a large tree. She longed to move and adjust her position, but it was too late for her. Duchess Veran's archers were legendary. _

_ She'd be too easy of a target if they saw her. Moving was a risk she couldn't afford to take. No, she had to remain as still and silent as possible. _

_ The girl's pointed ears twitched at the first, faint sounds of the approaching enemy. Her guess had been correct, then; she _was _trapped. She'd hoped she'd left them all behind her, but she clearly hadn't. The girl forced her shoulder to strain more, putting tension on her bowstring. There was pinprick of light along the horizon—a torch. It was just in range. She released the string, letting the arrow shoot silently._

_ The distant figure fell. More torches lit the horizon. There was no time for rest. She nocked another arrow, loosed it, and felled another. She felled one more. The girl heard a sharp voice. Freezing, the archer let a terrified gasp die in her throat. The Duchess herself had come._

_ Recovering from her stupor, she nocked another arrow and loosed it. Someone fell. The sharp voice spoke again, beginning to chant in a language the archer knew not. It had to be a spell. She threw the bow over her shoulder and leapt to the next tree. Breathless, she waited to see if anyone heard the rustling. No one had._

_ She reached for another arrow when an arc of fire split through the forest. The girl yelled in surprise. Her eyes widened. She heard them coming. The fire leapt to the tree she hid in, and she had no choice. She dropped to the ground._

_ The bow snapped from the impact. The archer rolled to her feet and drew the sword from her back. Its blue blade shined, reflecting the flames around her. She struck at the first warrior that charged. Their blades met, and the girl fought not to cry. The sword was supernaturally heavy. It was like lifting a sword made of lead. It was like trying to lift a mountain, and her back and shoulders popped from the strain of just barely swinging it. "Back off!" came the order._

_ The warrior did, and Duchess Veran strode forward in her purple armor. "Oh, the Master Sword. It's a pity you can't really use it, isn't it?"_

_ The girl said nothing. The Duchess was right. The archer refused to cry, though. The blade that felt so light on her back but grew heavy in her hands began to burn her palms. The sacred sword wouldn't obey her, and she was about to lose it. "Now, now, why are you glaring at me?" asked the Duchess, in a light, friendly tone, as if the girl were her best friend._

_ The girl felt sweat drip down her neck; it was stiflingly warm. The Duchess's warriors crowded behind her, their gold and orange eyes as bright as their weapons. "You can't kill us all," said Veran softly. _

_ The girl held the blade out defiantly, silently begging for the sword to obey her. She just needed it once. "Try me!" she challenged._

_ The Duchess laughed and snapped her fingers. Pain exploded in the girl's head, and she fell to her knees, her hand still gripping the sword tightly, even as burns appeared on her hands. "You know what to do," said Veran._

_ The girl felt several warriors grab her, one wresting the sword from her grasp. "No!"_

_ Veran raised an eyebrow. The girl struggled, though eventually, she ended up on the ground gagged with her wrists bound behind her back. A tall, red-haired warrior unbuckled the sword belt around the girl's waist before sheathing the sword in it and holding it. The girl struggled, and the Duchess laughed coldly. "That sword is the least of your worries. I do plan on having it melted down, but truthfully? You're in much more danger, Princess Zelda."_

_ The Duchess smiled brightly and ruffled the girl's hair. "And how the Goddess Nayru will weep when she sees what I've done with her Chosen One."_


	2. A Dying Goddess

_ History tells of a mighty kingdom, ruled by a long line of wise and noble monarchs, who sought only to protect the weak, defend the righteous, and serve the Goddesses. This kingdom, called Hyrule, was proclaimed as the jewel of the Goddesses, the epitome of virtue and light. In Hyrule, the evil and dark did not dare dwell, so powerful was Hyrule's virtue. Indeed, history tells of a mighty kingdom, of courage, beauty, peace, and nobility…but then again…history is often known to lie._

The petite woman raised a hand to knock on the wooden door. It opened almost immediately, and a weary looking, thirty-something year old woman scrutinized the younger woman and her companion. "Are you the healer?" the woman asked, her voice cracking.

The younger woman bobbed her head and replied, "Yes, I am Saria of the Kokiri. The other villagers told me you had need."

"We do," the woman replied. "You're much younger than I'd expected."

Saria laughed, her voice sounding like a nightingale's call. Though she looked very young, Saria was centuries old. "So I've been told," she replied.

"And who is…he?"

Saria cast a glance to the young man beside her. "Link. He's a close friend of mine."

The woman continued to eye them suspiciously for a moment longer before standing aside and allowing them entrance. Three bedraggled children waited inside, staring with wide eyes set in gaunt faces. There was another daughter, a young woman, lying on a straw mattress. Sweat covered her brow as she thrashed wildly.

"Can you bring some more light?" asked Saria, as she began sorting through her baskets of herbs.

The woman brought candles, sitting them far enough away that the thrashing girl wouldn't hit them. "Now. I heard she was bitten. Can you tell me where?"

"Her side."

"I see. Link, will you hold her, so I can have a better look?"

Link nodded and after some difficulty, pinned the girl's wrists above her head. She twisted in his grasp, though Saria managed to lift the girl's tunic and survey the damage. "There is an infection," she said. "How long has she had this fever?"

"Three days," the elder woman replied. "She's my eldest daughter. Can you save her?"

"I…I don't know," Saria answered. "I will try, but you realize what will happen if I can't, don't you?"

"I do."

The girl screamed suddenly, and Link flinched as the sound reverberated through his ears. Saria made no reaction. She merely began applying a paste to the girl's side. "This will prevent further infection," she explained, "Though at this point, I can do very little. I can numb the pain."

The girl twisted and turned, trembling all over, before growing still, as if she were a puppet whose strings had been cut. "Sit her up for me, won't you?" asked Saria.

Link gently sat the girl upright, and Saria lifted a cup to the girl's lips. "This is water and poppy," she said for the family's benefit.

The girl swallowed. Link gently lowered her back down, and Saria began rummaging through her supplies, muttering different herbs and uses under her breath. "I think…we can try this," she said, holding a bottle filled with a cherry red liquid in her hands.

"What is it?" the mother asked.

"A red potion," replied Saria. "It's magic. It might be our best chance."

The woman nodded. Saria uncorked the bottle and gently rubbed it on the infected area. The potion appeared to do nothing. "It's…very bad," mumbled Saria, so softly Link barely heard her.

"How is it looking?" the mother asked. "Is it working?"

"No," replied Saria, sitting back from the girl. "I have done all I can. If magic cannot save her, then, nothing can."

"And is that why _he_'s here? To be my daughter's executioner?" the woman snapped.

"You have my condolences," replied Saria, her green eyes alight with sincerity. "I am truly sorry. I wish I could do more, but I cannot. She can't be saved."

"Then, get out."

"I cannot simply leave her like this. You said you knew what would happen. Don't you realize that we can't let that happen?"

Saria stood, and Link followed suit. "I beg you to reconsider," said Saria.

"No."

"Do you realize the danger you'll bring upon yourself?" asked Saria. "And your other children? We have to do this. Please, there is no other way. At least, you can know that your daughter is safe in the hands of the Goddesses."

"I said 'no'! Now get out of my house! I asked for a healer, not a murderer!"

Link's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fists. He saw Saria glance toward him. "We're not murderers," she said softly, turning her attention back to the mother. "We only wish to aid others."

Link's pointed ears twitched at the very soft groan behind him. He turned with barely enough time to shove Saria aside. The girl lunged between them, her glassy eyes had turned a pulsing red. The girl's mother backed away, her children crowding behind her. Twisting around, the girl faced Saria and Link again. She crouched to the ground, baring her teeth at them and snarling. Her fingers had become claws as sharp as knives. Her skin had taken a dusty grey color. She snarled and lunged.

Link unsheathed his long sword from his back and swung. Blood spattered as the blade sliced through the girl's chest. She swiped towards his chest before falling to the ground. Link wiped his sword across his cloak to clean it of the blood before sheathing it again. The girl's mother wailed. "You killed her! You killed my daughter!"

The children behind her began sobbing. Their mother knelt beside her dead daughter. "No! No! She can't be dead! You—how could you?"

"We had no choice," said Saria. "I am sorry."

Link held open the door for the healer, and she smiled softly. "Thank you, Link."

The mother's screams and the children's sobs could be heard even outside the house. Link watched his companion a moment. Saria stared at the ground and kicked a pebble. A group of children ran past, laughing and chanting a rhyme. "Emperor Ganondorf is the one you dread, how many will he leave dead? If he can't find where you tread, he'll have the Duchess chop off your head! Clip clop, chop, chop!"

Link watched the children as the continued laughing and running through the village, seemingly oblivious to the sorrows of the town. They didn't appear to see the dead, piled unceremoniously on the roads, too numerous to bury decently. They didn't appear to hear the crying of villagers who'd lost loved ones. They didn't appear to smell the decaying flesh in the air. "Link," said Saria, softly. "We've been doing this for far too long."

He couldn't think of anything to say. Saria sighed and began walking through the village. Link followed, glancing again toward the children, still chanting their rhyme. "Demons eat your heart, redeads rip you apart! Clip, clop, clip, clop!"

Some of the older villagers watched Link and Saria as they passed, their expressions varied from anger to gratefulness. It seemed most just watched them warily through narrowed eyes. One of the villagers, a rather tall and hefty man, approached them, stopping before Saria. The girl halted abruptly and gazed up at the man nearly three times her height. "Could anything be done for her?" he asked gruffly.

"Who are you?" inquired Saria.

"The village leader."

"Oh. No, I'm afraid I was too late; I did the best I could."

"So…she's dead?"

"Yes."

The man took a deep breath and nodded, his eyes flickering briefly to Link and back to Saria. "You have my gratitude, then. One less beast to fear in the dark of night."

"Of course," replied Saria.

"It is…regrettable, of course. I suppose, you're leaving now?"

"Yes, we were originally going to Ordon. We intend to continue there; I have heard there are many ill there."

"I've heard the same, but still, thank you for coming. I am sure you did your best. Nayru and Din protect you."

"You do not mention Farore," replied Saria, naming the third Goddess of the ancient Triad.

The man snorted. "I think it's safe to say the Goddess of Life has abandoned us," he said, gesturing to the unkempt streets and ramshackle homes. "One hundred-fifty people once lived here. Now? There are thirty."

Saria nodded in acknowledgement. "We need what Goddesses are on our side," the man added. "I don't know what's causing this plague. Some say the emperor is finally insane and destroying his people, but they've been saying that for years. It's a pity because the way my great-grandfather spoke of him, you'd think he was a very noble man."

"Even the noblest man can fall into darkness," replied Saria.

"True enough."

Saria sighed quietly and bowed her head. "May the Goddess protect you," she said.

Then, they parted. The villager leader solemnly went to confront the grieving mother, and Link and Saria left the village. A chestnut mare waited for them a short distance outside the village. Link untied her from a tree and helped Saria mount before seating himself in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he nudged the horse into a gallop. "Take me away from here, please, Link," Saria murmured. "Quickly."

He did as she asked. The mare broke into a gallop, and it was quite a distance before Link slowed the horse to a trot. Outside the village was a single, winding dirt road, leading to the south and the province of Ordonna. Trees lined the road, their rich green leaves lost to the bright orange hues of autumn. "Thank you for staying with me," Saria said.

Link nodded. "It's nice having someone," she said, "Not just for…things like that, but to travel with. It's nice. I just wanted to express my gratitude."

She fell quiet for a while, so they traveled in silence. The trees grew thicker as they journeyed through the trail. "We should reach Ordonna in three days," she finally said. "I've heard their situation is worsening. I'd think since the Duchess herself lives there that somebody would do something, but of course, why would she care?"

Link shrugged. "Did you know Ordonna used to belong to Hyrule?" asked Saria. "All of this used to belong to Hyrule. When this land was Hyrule, the future was always bright. Of course, there were problems, but it was wonderful. There was so much magic in the air that you could _feel _it. You could walk beneath the trees and feel the forests. You could feel the wind, the life, the very essence of things. It felt like the goddess Farore was walking beside you."

Saria sighed. "But of course, that was many years ago. Centuries, even. I think I miss the fairies the most. They used to wander the land freely before everything became corrupted. You could take a walk through the forest at night and be guided solely by their lights. It was marvelous. I miss it."

Link felt Saria lean her forehead against his back. "But…I am fortunate to be where I am. Many are far less fortunate than I—like that poor woman and her children. I wonder what happened to their father."

Link merely shrugged again. Saria raised her head. "I'd assume it's difficult growing up without a father. You don't remember yours, do you?"

He shook his head. "I never had a father," said Saria. "We Kokiri are born of the spirits and earth magic. I'm not sure we even have a beginning or parents. The trees, flowers, and wild woods raise us. I don't even remember my birth or aging; it seems as if I have always been like this, and perhaps I have been. What about your mother? Do you remember her?"

Link winced and nodded. "She died, then?" asked Saria.

Another nod. "I'm sorry. I'm sure the memory grieves you. She'd be proud of you; I know she would be. Maybe…some day, you'll tell me about her? And your past? I'm sure it's a fascinating story."

Link smiled slightly and shrugged. Saria laughed quietly. "Well, until then, I'm free to guess about who you are. I bet you're really some sort of distant Hylian prince, hiding your identity from the world."

Link snorted. "Oh, yes," said Saria, "Or maybe you're a knight fighting to save the heart of some fair princess with golden tresses and purple eyes."

He shook his head, looking over his shoulder to give Saria an amused smile. The girl grinned, and Link turned his attention back to the path before them. "Or," continued Saria. "Maybe the princess has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's beautiful, of course, and when you find her, the two of you are going to ride off into the sunset together on horses as white as snow."

Link chuckled and shook his head. Saria's voice suddenly grew softer and solemn, "Then, again, maybe she's not a princess at all. Maybe she's a confused immortal child, wondering what her purpose is."

Link gave a comforting squeeze to her right hand. "I'm sure I'll find it," replied Saria, "And until then, I'll do what I can. Besides, you're here. That means I'm not so alone. I just…I just want everyone to stop dying like this. I want the sickness to stop; I can feel it in my bones, Link. It's like a disease, and it drains the ground, the soil, the trees, the life from everything. I hate it, but there's nothing I can do. Sure, we can save a few people, but many more will die. I just…I don't understand. This all just started after Emperor Ganondorf took the throne, but I don't understand _why _anyone would let this happen. Why hasn't he done something? What's causing this to happen? If he's as powerful as they say, he should be able to stop this, shouldn't he?"

Link nodded, and Saria sighed. "I remember when he first began his empire. He was an ambitious man, but I remember him also being very kind and just. He's blessed with a piece of the Triforce—a bit of the Goddess Din's magic. Perhaps, that magic has driven him to madness. Perhaps, that's why he's caused so much destruction. I met him once," Saria mused. "He seemed…nice. So very kind. I'm sorry for rambling, Link. I've just been thinking a lot about this lately."

Link shook his head, assuring her he wasn't bothered. Saria laughed quietly. "Well, it isn't as if we can change it all, can we? No, we just have to do the best we can and pray to Farore that we survive—even though no one else believes in her anymore."

A thick silence settled upon them after her words, though they both knew she was right. Not too long after the plague began and the monsters began roaming the land, Farore had become very unpopular. Many reasoned that the Goddess had given up on her people, for she had let so many die. Some even suggested removing her from the ancient Triad. Thus, only a few people continued to pray and honor Farore—mostly the Kokiri and Calatians, though some of Hyrule and the Gerudo Empire also worshipped her.

Regardless, her followers were few, and a Goddess with no followers was a forgotten Goddess—though one the world sorely needed.


	3. The Master Sword

_Parents often tell their children a tale of a foolish handmaiden. The handmaiden served the Goddess Farore and was a powerful being in her own right. The Goddess Farore loved her handmaiden as a sister, or so the tale says, but the handmaiden in her selfishness and foolishness sought to be greater than her creator and friend. She challenged the Goddess for her powers, the handmaiden declaring that she could protect the world and keep the balance better than Farore or any of her mortal champions could. Farore accepted the challenge, and being much more powerful, won. As punishment, Farore cast the handmaiden from the Sacred Realm to wander among the mortals she so despised forever. Indeed, parents often tell their children a tale of a foolish handmaiden…but most do not know that the maiden's name was Veran._

General Nabooru was a tall, red-haired woman with brilliant gold eyes. She was one of the Gerudo Empire's most renowned warriors and Emperor Ganondorf's most trusted advisor. Thus, to say that she was irritated at having to travel a week because of a whim of Duchess Veran's, would've been an understatement. Nabooru crossed her ankles, propping her feet up on the Duchess's desk.

Nabooru heard a door slam and removed her feet from the desk. A moment later, Duchess Veran strode into the room, lightly tossing a clothed bundle upon the desk. Nabooru gave it a half-glance before planting a fake smile on her face. "Ah, Duchess. I've been waiting."

"I see that. I do apologize."

The Duchess sat across from the general, eyeing the mud that Nabooru's boots had gotten on her desk. "Is there a problem?" asked the general. "No, don't answer that. There must be, or you wouldn't have requested me personally. Are the rebels too much for you to handle?"

"Hardly," replied Veran, waving her hand dismissively.

"Ah, perhaps it's the Twili Empire, then? Is Emperor Zant bothering you?"

"Are you implying I can't control my own province?"

"Of course not. I merely _assumed _since you claimed to need aid from me especially. Duchess."

"Zant is no threat—more of a nuisance, but he's preoccupied with his own problems. I haven't spoken to him in months now."

"His own problems?"

"Some renegade princess of theirs. He thinks she might've gone to Hyrule to gain allies."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "Hyrule? Does he honestly think she'd make it that far?"

"I don't know. Apparently, she used to talk with Princess Zelda a lot, or something."

"Then, I'm assuming he's not aware that Princess Zelda is imprisoned here."

Veran's eyes narrowed. "I only found her a week ago. How did you learn so quickly?"

Nabooru grinned. "I am the highest of Emperor Ganondorf's generals. My duty is to know everything occurs in the empire. Of course, I know you have her. You do still have her, don't you? It's not like you to kill people quickly."

"Oh, she's still alive. Truthfully, I care little for the princess. She's merely a short-lived amusement."

"You do realize that if you attempt any ransoming or negotiations with Hyrule for her, that you must consult with Emperor Ganondorf first?"

"Of course, but I don't intend to let her go."

"Very good," replied Nabooru. "You seem to have things well enough in hand, though, so why do you need me?"

"That," the Duchess said, nodding to the bundle on the table.

Nabooru raised an eyebrow, waiting for the Duchess to open it. When the latter made no motion to do so, Nabooru leaned forward and untied the string around the bundle, unfolding the cloth. Nabooru nearly gasped. As the general, she knew a good sword when she saw one, and the sword before her was _incredible._ Its hilt and blade were both blue and shimmered in the sunlight from the window behind her. It felt mysteriously light. Nabooru gave it an experimental swing, and the sword suddenly seemed to be the heaviest thing in the world. Its sheath remained lying in the bundle, gold and blue. "It's magnificent!" she admitted.

The general ran her hand across the flat of the sword, feeling magic tingle against her fingertips. "It feels cool, doesn't it?" asked the Duchess. "I just had it pulled out of the forge."

"What?"

"I tried to melt it down."

"But it's undamaged," Nabooru said, suddenly getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

The general's hands began to burn, and she dropped the sword to the table with a clank. "What _is that_?" she asked, her gold eyes wide.

"The Master Sword."

The general stared at Veran for a moment longer. "_The _Master Sword?" she asked. "How did you get it?"

"Princess Zelda had it."

"Zelda…then, she can _use _it?"

"No, she can't, but someone can. That's why I requested your help."

"You want me to find this person? Do you know how difficult that would be?"

"No, I want you to break her spirit."

"Zelda's?"

"No! The sword's!"

Nabooru raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I'm not following you. Are you being sarcastic?"

"You mean you don't know the story?"

"What story?"

"About the Master Sword. It's origins."

Nabooru shook her head. "All I know is that it's a legendary blade and incredibly powerful. To see it with my own eyes…"

"Well, I'll enlighten you, General, and perhaps then, you'll understand exactly what I need done."

_Once, long ago, there was a great war between the Gerudo of the desert and the Hylians of the North. Their fighting continued for hundreds of years, and neither side could win the conflict. The war spanned generations, and still, neither side would halt, and the Hylians and Gerudo were far too well-matched to conquer the other. People were dying, and though they all prayed for aid from their gods and the Goddesses, none came. _

_ The King and Queen of Hyrule were rightly worried and began seeking any guidance they could find, any small trinket of knowledge to use against the Gerudo. Their searches were futile. Then, one day, an Interloper heard their plea and decided to aid the Hylians, if they would heed her advice. The King and Queen were desperate, and so, upon seeing the Interloper's powers, they begged for knowledge to win the war._

_ "What must we do to save Hyrule?" the Queen asked._

_ "You must take your eldest daughter and train her to be a warrior. She must be the strongest warrior in the land, skilled in both weaponry and sorcery," replied the Interloper. "She must be agile and swift, fierce and brave."_

_ "So shall she be," replied the King and the Queen._

_ Thus, their eldest daughter grew into a lovely girl of sixteen years old. She was very gifted and a skilled warrior. Many a man longed for her hand, but she loved only one—a young swordsman her age with eyes like sapphires and hair like sunshine. He, in return, loved her. Together they fought in the wars to defend Hyrule, and upon the girl's seventeenth year, she asked her parents for permission to wed him._

_ They agreed, and that night, the Interloper appeared before the parents and said, "Perform this ritual as I ask, and seal away your daughter's soul, for only one's entire life can slay such evil."_

_ Once more, the King and the Queen heeded the words of the Interloper. They took their daughter and imprisoned her in the dungeons. She was tortured and broken until her despair consumed her, and only then, could her parents do what the Interloper had told them. They chained their daughter in the temple of Farore and prepared to kill her, but they were interrupted by the swordsman who loved their daughter dearly._

_ As it was, word had spread throughout the land of the King and Queen and what the Interloper had told them. The Hylians agreed that the princess must be sacrificed if it would save the realm—all save that stubborn swordsman. He fought courageously to save the girl, but he failed. He lay dying in Farore's temple, and furious at his interruption, the Interloper cursed him to be reborn forever and always to fail in saving his lover, whoever she may be. _

_ Then, the King lifted the boy's sword and pierced the blade into his daughter's heart._

_ With her dying breath, the girl's soul became trapped in the blade, her life and strength embedding the blade with magic that would cut through anything. Thus, with the sword in hand, the King's eldest son rode into battle, and the war was quickly won for Hyrule._

_ Word of the marvelous blade spread, and soon, the sword was stolen. Again and again, the sword was stolen for greed. The girl's spirit wept and cried to the Goddesses for help, but the enchantment was so powerful that even they could not break it. Still, the Goddesses heard the girl's pleas. Farore gave the girl the gift to defeat all evil and choose her own master, thus naming her the Master Sword and the Blade of Evil's Bane. Nayru gave the girl protection against all forces, thus naming her the Invincible Blade. Din gave the girl the strength, so the sword would never break, thus naming her the Unbreakable Blade. The blade became blue, and the girl rejoiced for it was the color of her once-lover's eyes. _

_ Again, the swordsman was born, and Farore handed him the Blade of Evil's Bane. Darkness had risen in Hyrule, and he fought against it, as foolish as he'd always been, to save a girl he loved—another princess, for the Hero always saves his Princess. Of course, he was cursed to fail, and fail he did. He saved the kingdom, but the princess died. Distraught, he went to the temple of Farore and begged the Goddess for help. She appeared to him and said, "I cannot remove your curse. You will always lose the ones you love."_

_ He asked if there was another way, and the Goddess replied, "There is a way, if you are brave enough to take it. I value freedom above all else, and so, I have not chosen a champion in my stead to do my will upon this world. Your soul is immortal, and that I cannot change. However, I can change your curse, but you must give me your soul."_

_ "And if I do that, will I be able to save them?" he asked._

_ "Maybe, maybe not, but you'll have a chance. I will name you as my champion forevermore to fight in my name."_

_ So, the swordsman knelt on the ground before the Goddess and pledged his immortal soul to her. Thus, were the Hero and the Master Sword bound to Farore until the end of time._

"An interesting tale," said Nabooru, "But if it is true, then, how am I supposed to break enchantments created by the _Goddesses_?"

"You don't need to. You just need to break the spirit of the girl. You have the magic of spirit, don't you? This should be a simple task."

Nabooru raised an eyebrow. "A simple task? Hardly. But I shall try."

The Gerudo woman closed her eyes, and felt. She felt the blade beneath her hands and the magic embedded in it. "_Are you there, Spirit?" _thought Nabooru.

A flicker of light tugged at her vision, behind her closed lids, and a girl's angry voice whispered in her ear. "_How dare you…"_

Then, slowly, Nabooru opened her eyes and blinked. "_How dare you_?" whispered Nabooru, though the woman's voice sounded odd, more like a gust of wind than a human. "_How dare you call upon my presence as if I am your lapdog?"_

"Hello, Spirit," said Veran. "Are you this friendly to all who you encounter?"

"_What would you ask of me?"_

"I only wish to free you from your prison. My dear girl, you know the cycle of heroes is broken, for a hero has not come in a thousand years. There is no need for you any longer."

"_You lie,_" the spirit replied. "_You lie to me._"

"I speak only the truth. Can't you see that I am a servant of Farore? Can't you feel her magic within me?"

"_Perhaps, once you had it. I feel fire now, consuming fire. Farore isn't fire. I feel your anger, your need for control, and Farore values freedom above all else; you are no friend of the holy Goddess."_

"I was cast from her presence, wrongly. Can't you see she's abandoned you? The world is dying; you can move on now."

"_You lie. I may be a girl, but my spirit is ancient. I refuse to submit to you. Only my master may ask for my soul, for he alone has the right to hold my heart. You need to learn your place."_

"You haven't had a master in a thousand years."

_"Only because you've slain him! Again and again…"_

"Doesn't he deserve some peace?" asked Veran softly. "You remember every life he's led. Do you _want _to see him broken again and again for all eternity to save people that don't deserve salvation? I'm trying to help you—and him."

"_I feel him every time he dies."_

"The last Hero was only six when he died," said Veran.

_"He didn't die! You murdered him_!"

"Is it better to die when you're old and _know _all the horrors in the world, or as a young child who has seen none of the evils of the world?"

The spirit was silent for a moment. "You say Farore values freedom, but you don't have that. You're not free, and neither is he. The only freedom for you is death, and he can never be truly free, for Farore holds his soul, but being dead in the Afterlife is better than struggling, isn't it? Always fighting? Always being beaten and bruised and covered in blood, isn't it?"

"_You're wrong!"_

Veran blinked slowly. "How about a compromise, then? I know you have the power to destroy the sword. Do it, and I'll protect him from evil, from war, from Farore. He can live a normal life, never having to lift a sword again."

Nabooru's eyes closed, and the girl's voice broke as she replied, "_The boy I knew wouldn't want that."_

Nabooru blinked again, holding a hand to her head. "General," the Duchess said, "I want you to find the person who can wield this sword.

Nabooru frowned. "I am a very busy woman, and didn't we discuss that before…before…?" the general's words trailed off, her memory foggy.

"And it is your duty to eliminate all threats to the Gerudo Empire, isn't it?"

"It…is," she admitted, "But how do you expect me to find this person? I can't ask everyone in the Gerudo Empire!"

Veran smirked. "You don't have to ask everyone. You just have to find one boy named Link. That should narrow your search, shouldn't it?"

Nabooru nodded. "Yes. And…what exactly do you intend to do with this boy?"

Veran's smirk widened. "The Master Sword will break if the Hero wishes it to. I don't think it'll be too difficult to persuade him to do that. After that, well, who knows? Perhaps, I'll find a way to take the Triforce of Courage from him. I'd love to flaunt _that _to Farore."

"Then, I will find him," said Nabooru. "We can't have Courage and Wisdom fighting against us. I'll find him and kill him."

"No, you won't! You will find him and bring him here!"

Nabooru eyed Veran angrily. "And why should I do what you want?"

"Because if I can destroy that accursed sword, Emperor Ganondorf is guaranteed to reign forever!"

"Forever?" asked Nabooru.

Veran nodded. "I imagine that'd be very good for you, wouldn't it?"

The general nodded and turned her attention back to the sword. "That would be very good, indeed," she muttered. "I'll find him for you."

"Good," replied Veran. "I can't wait to meet him."


End file.
